


There Were Many Theories on How She Had Been Murdered

by SalTheCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Can’t remember the that one AU is called, had this sitting for forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalTheCat/pseuds/SalTheCat
Summary: Dipper struggles to pick up the pieces in school after the TranscendenceTranscendence AU Demon!Mabel





	There Were Many Theories on How She Had Been Murdered

Dear gosh y'all, prompt jar has been so good to me for TAU prompts. “There were many theories on how she had been murdered”   
I smell a GOOD Mizar fic!

There were many theories on how she has been murdered.  
As Dipper walked the halls of his school, people whispered.  
People stared.   
Mabel floated next to him, pointed ears pricked, wings bristling. “ I ought to teach them a lesson” she murmured. “Mabel…” Dipper sighed softly. They had been discussing this for days. It was about 8 months after They had returned from Gravity Falls. When Dipper had come alone to school day after day at the beginning of the year there had been a silent uproar.  
Rumors circulating everywhere.  
There were many theories on how she had been murdered.  
Murdered  
He wanted to tell them, tell them about The Who had ruined the both of their lives. He wanted to scream from the rooftops his sister wasn’t dead, only a demon   
Only a demon.  
But instead he kept his silence, and it had blown over. Then, three days ago, a teacher had let it slip that she had disappeared during the Transcendence. Now all anyone should ask him about was Mabel and how she disappeared.   
Dipper sighed, choosing not to argue the issue with Mabel.  
All the while Missing Gravity Falls more and more.


End file.
